Naruto: A Look at the New Era
by andreas.aigalew
Summary: (Time Travel Fic) Rated M for safety (additions can be made) Team 7 gets assigned a mission: To clean up the Third Hokage's Library! Among the books, the vials, the scrolls and the seals, they find the means to travel to the Future and meet their older selves. How will tne three genin react to the shocking revelations that will befall them? Spoilers: Naruto chapter 700
1. Ambitions

Author's Notes:Hey there, this is my second fanfic and it is based on the events of Naruto chapter 700. This will be a secondary project that I'll be working on my free time. I'm currently working on another What-If NaruHina story that takes place during the war, so if you want you can also check that out. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was a bright, sunny day in the village of Konoha, where three young genin were gathered to accept a new mission from their sensei.

"So, do we have a new mission Kakashi-sensei?" asked an excited Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes, It's a simple D-Rank but it is a very important mission. Team 7 will be cleaning the library of The Third Hokage!" said Kakashi Hatake giving a thumbs-up to his young genin team.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Bah, this sucks! Why would the Hokage need someone else to clean up his stupid library anyway?" said Naruto, dissappointed at the kind of mission he was getting. He was built for action dammit!

"For once, I agree with the dobe. This mission is a complete and utter waste of our time and abilities. We refuse to accept the mission." said Sasuke Uchiha calmly.

"Thank you teme. Finally someone who understands m..." Naruto was interrupted by the voice of his teammate and crush, Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun is right! I can't believe we're being assigned a mission like that! Good job Sasuke-kun." said Sakura, tottaly ignoring the fact that Naruto was the first one to refuse.

"But Sakura-chan, I was the one who-"

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" screamed Sakura, bopping Naruto on the head.

"_They'll never change..." _thought Kakashi, as he observed the scene before him.

"Anyway, the reason Lord Third gave us all this mission is because he'll be gone for a week, forming a peace treaty with the Hidden Mist. So we have a week to complete the mission. Plus, imagine the knowledge you will gain over the week by just looking at all the diffirent kinds of scrolls, seals and Jutsu the Professor of the Leaf must have in his collection." Kakashi smirked under his mask. _"I've got them now, they won't be able to resist."_

"When you put it like that I guess it's a win-win for everyone right? said Naruto, still rubbing his head._ "Damn, Sakura-chan isn't that strong and all but she can sure pack a killer punch. I wonder how she does it?"_ thought Naruto with a weird look on his face that said 'Hey, I'm thinking.'

Sakura saw this and instantly knew what he was thinking about. "It's the Maiden's Rage Naruto. Never forget that." she whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver with fear. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Alright, if we're at least going to learn something (epic foreshadowing) we might as well get going." said Sasuke as he began to walk away.

After they made it to the Hokage's residence, they were awestruck at the complexity of his security.

Using a seal activated by his blood, Lord Third could enter his house (more like a mansion) deactivating in turn all of the traps set around the house for precautions. Their mission scroll also contained a vial with the Third's blood that Kakashi used to unlock the seal, safely entering the house. When Team 7 entered the mansion they were amazed at the size of the house.

"When I become Hokage, I'm gonna have a house just like this one, believe it!" Naruto said, raising his fist in the air excited.

"Whatever dobe, so how are we going to find the library?" asked Sasuke.

"That's easy. The scroll also included a detailed map of the residence which I now leave in your hands." said Kakashi as he handed them the scroll.

"What do you mean by that Sensei ?" asked Sakura, confused at her sensei's statement.

"See ya'all in a week!" Kakashi grabbed a copy of Make-out Tactics from his weapon's pouch, started reading, and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the..." the three genin said at the same time.

"That's just great! Kakashi-sensei bailed on us for the whole week so that he won't have to help and read his smutty book!" Naruto exclaimed enraged.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura, not really sure what to do from here.

"Now we complete the mission. The sooner we get this over with the faster we can leave." answered Sasuke, he himself greatly annoyed by this turn of events.

"You are right teme." Naruto agreed.

"So where's the library?" asked Sakura.

"Let's see... from what I can tell the living room is right beside the hall. We are here so we take a left. After that we go down a flight of wooden stairs and open the first door to the right with the key left in this scroll." explained Naruto as he looked over the map and instructions.

"Okay, let's grab mops, dusters and stuff and meet back here in ten minutes." said Sasuke.

"Right!" and with that they took off.

Ten minutes later, all three were back with everything they needed to clean up the library.

When they entered the Hokage's library they were greeted by the biggest collection of seals, scrolls, books, vials and dust. Dust and spider webs EVERYWHERE.

"Daaaamn, look at this place." said Naruto in awe.

"I know right? Everything in here looks so old and..well old." said Sakura.

"This knowledge, to think that all this belongs to Lord Hokage." Sasuke was more than impressed.

"Well what are we waiting for ? Let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"I don't know where you get all that enthusiasm Naruto. I mean look at this place! It's a mess."

"That's what makes it all the more interesting! Hehe, now c'mon let's get started!"

As they started making some progress with the cleaning, Naruto fell upon something that caught his eye. "Hey guys, get over here, you need to see this."

"What is it dobe?" asked Sasuke slightly curious.

"It's an experimented seal for instant transportation much like the Flying Raijin." informed Naruto.

"And? What about it?" asked Sakura.

"This special seal can be set to transfer something to a specific place or a specific time." said Naruto as he kept reading the description.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Sasuke slightly gasped, knowing where this was going.

"Yup! Wanna go see the future?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Absolutely not!" answered Sakura.

"Of course!" answered Sasuke surprising both of his teammates.

"Really?" asked Naruto, clearly excited.

"Why not? It'll be interesting to see ourselves in the future." Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure the dobe won't have grown a bit."

"Hey, I just haven't hit a growth spurt yet." said Naruto pouting.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." exclaimed Sakura.

"Why not!" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

"I just don't want to see what the future holds for me." she said looking up as if she was having a daydream.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I actually can't believe I said that." said Sasuke surprised.

"Plus, we won't get in any trouble. No one will come looking for us for at least a week." Naruto said.

"I guess when you put it like that, it kinda makes sense. Alright, I'll come too." Sakura said happily.

"Alright, now how do we do this again?" Naruto started examining the scroll to figure out how to make it work.

After about half an hour, he finally got it down and they were ready to make the jump.

"So how many years in the future should we jump?" asked Sasuke.

"How does 20 years sound?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't that a little too far?" said Sakura a bit nervously.

"Might as well keep some surprises right Sakura-chan?" Naruto flashed a grin.

"Whatever. I don't mind." said Sasule calmly.

"Okay then. 20 years it is! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Time Travel Seal.. Release!"

And with that the sealing scroll started to glow a blinding light that engulfed the room and soon the three genin couldn't see anything.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see his two teammates right beside him on the ground. They got up only to see that they were right outside the gates of Konoha but nothing seemed diffirent.

"Where are we? How did we get out here?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing seems to have changed." said Sakura.

"Let's get back in the village and take a look around before we jump to conclusions." suggested Naruto.

"Let's move Team 7."

Over at the reception of the gates to the village, a cloaked man standing tall at about 1,86 cm was checking in after getting back from his personal exile into the unknown, to find the answers he was looking for.

"We're glad to have you back Sasuke-sama." one of the gate guards greeted the man.

"It's good to be back. I've missed this place and my friends but at least I'll see them all soon." said the grown-up Sasuke.

"You can go ahead Sasuke-sama. A chunin will assist you in finding your way around the village. You have beem gone for quite a while." said the guard.

"I know, but at least I'm never leaving again." Sasuke smirked.

"That's right. You have a family now don't you Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes, and I plan to make up for lost time." said Sasuke with a sincere smile.

As the young Team 7 got closer to the gates, Sasuke couldn't stop feeling a little uneasy and he didn't know why but as they got closer, the feeling intensified.

"Guys, I'm not feeling well." he decided to say.

"Aw c'mon, you'll be fine teme." Naruto informed his rival.

Before Mature Sasuke could take a step in the village, he heard a familiar voice coming from the distance. All this time training in the wilderness, his senses had been hightened.

"_Aw c'mon, you'll be fine teme."_ he heard.

"_Is that Naruto?"_ he thought. He turned around waiting to see his best friend but what he saw...

"Is that me? And Naruto? Sakura too!" He said to no one in particular.

Ok, now he was interested! He started walking towards them and soon he was right in front of them.

"Hello there. Are you three lost?" He decided to toy with them a bit.

"Oh no, nothing like that. We were just getting back to the village." said Sakura, being the most social of the three she had no problem talking to strangers. But this guy, it felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"Oh, ok then. Mind if I escort you kids?"

"Uhm no it's okay, we're just fine." she answered.

"Ah, but I insist. It's not safe for three kids to walk the streets alone." he flashed a smile.

"O-Ok then. T-Thank you v-very much good s-sir." _"Why am I stuttering like that? That smile, so familiar."_

"U-Um, can I-I ask you something m-mister?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, what is it?"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Only if you three introduce yourselves to me. Name, likes, hobbies, dislikes, dreams for the future or certain_ ambitions._" Mature Sasuke said.

It was Kakashi-sensei all over again.

"The blondie can go first."

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen but I like the ramen at Ichiraku's better. I hate waiting for the water to boil when making instant ramen. My hobbie is training to become stronger. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage in the history of the Leaf making everyone accept me for who I am."

"_Same old Naruto." _thought Sasuke.

"Next one." he said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, I mean _who _I like is... My hobbie is... My dreams for the future... KYAAAA!" Sakura squealed.

"And what do you dislike?" He already knew but he wanted to see it again.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" she screamed.

Mature Sasuke smirked. It's been so long since that day...

"Finally, you the broody one." He held back a laughter.

"Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things... and I don't particularly like anything either. My _ambition_ is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." he said calmly.

"Hmm, these are all nice goals you're fighting for and I'm happy to announce to you that all of them will become reality." He said to the three of them.

"W-What.. What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

Mature Sasuke smirked. "Well take a look yourself then." He pointed to the future Hokage Monument. Right up there the Sixth and the Seventh Hokage were carved into stone. They were...

"N-Naruto, that's Kakashi-sensei and..."

(thump)

Poor Naruto did something he had never done before. He fainted.

"Well that's a first isn't it?" Mature Sasuke said while looking at Naruto's unconsious body.

"Who are you?" asked kid Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

I know right? Quite the cliffhanger. Anyway, leave a review, PM and if you like then fav or follow. If the story is received well I will continue because I like the idea.

As always, Andrew...out!


	2. The 7th Hokage and the Uchiha Family

Author's Notes: Daaaaaaaamn. 14 Reviews, 33 Favs and 60 Follows! I was so not expecting these results... This was something I did for fun but it turned out to have a better audiance than my other story. I plan on keeping this about 10 chapters long, 7 for each day Team 7 will spend there, and some more for an aftermath, including realizations, confessions and shocking truths muhahahahahaha! Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." said Older Sasuke smirking.

"I-I'm... You're... Wha-what are you..." Sasuke was at a loss for words. All this time they were talking to his older self. _"So that's what this feeling from earlier was..."_ Sasuke thought.

"So let me get this straight." said Sakura. "We came here from 20 years ago to find out what? That Kakashi-sensei was the Sixth Hokage and Naruto becomes the Seventh?"

"Yeah, that brings up another question. HOW ARE YOU THREE HERE!" shouted Older Sasuke, getting the attention of some bystanders.

"We can discuss that later but right now we need some answers." said Sasuke coldly.

"Like?" asked Older Sasuke.

"Like what happened to Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasuke-kun..." called out Sakura but Sasuke paid her no mind.

"The only reason I agreed with the dobe here to visit the future..." he pointed to the unconsious form of Naruto on the ground, "... is because I needed answers that only _you _could answer." he said to his grown up self.

"I see... Well I take it you want to hear everything now?" Older Sasuke asked.

"Yes, after that we can talk about everything else."

"Very well. I will tell you the truth about our brother Itachi Uchiha but first, I need to see my family to let them know I'm back in the village. I also have to report to the Hokage about my return." said Older Sasuke with a smile.

As if on cue, at the mention of the Hokage, Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke above him and the man who was talking to them in front of him. He then realized he had to do one thing.

"THE TOWER!" shouted Naruto and as soon as he got up on his feet, he started running full speed to the Hokage's Tower.

"I guess we'll meet him there then." said Older Sasuke with a smirk. "He's in for a surprise."

XXXXXXXX

Outside the door of the Hokage's office, Hinata Uzumaki and her two children were waiting for their appointment with the 7th Hokage.

"Boruto, I can't believe you." said Hinata to her son, Boruto Uzumaki.

"I tell you I didn't do it Mom!" he protested.

"Mommy, what did Big Brother do?" asked Himawari Uzumaki.

"Oh nothing much. He just painted the Anbu Headquarters pink." answered Hinata to her daughter.

"Oh c'mon! Why won't you believe me? I didn't do it!" Boruto asked his mom once again.

"What am I going to do with you?" said Hinata pinching the bridge of her nose.

Shikamaru Nara got out of the Hokage's Office and bowed slightly.

"Hinata, Lord Hokage will see you now." he said.

"Thank you Shikamaru-san. C'mon kids." said Hinata as she lead the two children inside the office.

"Naruto-kun, we're here." called out Hinata as she stepped inside her husband's office.

"Hinata!" Naruto shot up from his chair and gave his family a big hug.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I guess you already know about..." he cut her off.

"The Anbu Headquarters? Yeah, I got a report 10 minutes ago saying that the walls were painted.. pink, is that it?" he said sitting back on his chair.

"Dad, look, I never..." Boruto started talking but he was again cut off by his father.

"Boruto, have I ever told you about my pranks?" Naruto asked his son.

"You did pranks dad?" Boruto asked interested.

"Ohhh yeah. When I was your age I did a lot of pranking just like you." he informed.

"Really? I never knew about that." he said looking down.

"But I had a reason." Naruto continued.

"A reason?"

"I did a lot of pranks so that I could get scolded. To me it was far better than being shunned." he said with a serious voice.

"I'm sorry dad. But what does that have to do with me?" Boruto asked pouting.

"I want to hear _your_ reason." he asked.

Before Boruto even started talking, the door to the office flew open and an exhausted Naruto Uzumaki entered the office screaming. "WHERE AM I? I MEAN HIM. NO, IM MEAN ME. DAMN IT, WHERE IS NARUTO UZUMAKI ?!

"Right here." said a calm and collected voice that belonged to a white cloaked figure, standing tall at 1,88 cm. He haid blonde hair and deep blue eyes, three whisker marks also visible on each of his cheeks. Wait! Was he...

"Hello Naruto. Though I'm very surprised to see my 13 year-old self, I'm in the middle of a family conversation so if we could talk later, I'd be..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait just a minute here. F-Family?" he looked around and finally realized that they were not alone. There was a blonde boy with blue eyes and two whisker marks much like his own at each of his cheeks. He also wore a necklace around his neck with a bolt attached to it. Next to him was a little girl with dark blue hair and the same eyes and whisker marks the boy had.

They were hiding behind a tall woman with dark purple hair and white, pupiless eyes. Byakugan, he thought. She was REALLY beautiful too. Now that he took another look at her, she seemed awfully familiar.

"H-Hinata?" he finally asked.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what, w-why, h-h-how..." Hinata turned to her husband. She had stopped stuttering years ago, but this was NOT something you saw everyday.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet my, wait... uhm.. _your_ family." said Older Naruto as he pointed to te rest of the Uzumaki Family.

"This is Boruto, your son. That's Himawari, your daughter and that's Hinata your beloved wife."

"Sooo, you are my dad from the past?" asked Boruto.

"I guess, well, not yet." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"I don't buy it." Boruto said coldly.

"Yeah, well who asked you?" Naruto countered.

Naruto and Boruto entered a stare contest, lightning between their gaze, and Older Naruto had to break them up.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way why don't you tell me something?" asked the orange-clad Hokage.

"What is it?"

"Why are you here!" he yelled comically.

"Oh, we got a mission from Kakashi-sensei and had to clear up Old-man Third's library." said Naruto with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I remember that mission. D-Rank right?"

"Yeah but, I saw this scroll that could teleport us to a certain place or a certain time. So we chose to come here."

As Naruto continued his story about them meeting a man that told him he would be Hokage, Older Naruto listened intently, wanting to absorb every detail of his younger self's story.

"Looks like the man you first met when you entered the village is Sasuke, and yes, Kakashi-sensei was the Sixth Hokage and I am the Seventh. So, whatcha' think?"

"I think I'm awesome! And now, I've also got a family! This can not get any better! It's everything I've ever dreamed of." said Naruto with a happy look on his face as he flashed a sincere smile.

"It looks like Sasuke will be here about any minute, so let me tell you a bit about everyone in the village." Older Naruto suggested, followed by Naruto's nod.

XXXXXXXX

As Sasuke, his older counterpart and Sakura made their way to the Hokage's office, they were greteed by the sight of the 7th Hokage sitting on his chair, Himawari on his lap, Boruto and Naruto sitting on the desk and Hinata by Older Naruto's side. Naruto noticed his teammates and Older Sasuke standing outside the office and called out to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Welcome back Sasuke." Older Naruto said to his long time friend with a smile.

"It's good to be back. Thank you, _Hokage-sama._" Older Sasuke teased.

"And I see you've brought company too." he pointed out.

"Well I couldn't leave them alone. What if someone of our age saw them? What would we say then?" Older Sasuke asked.

"You're right. But still I'm surprised. I thought the first thing you'd want to do was see Sakura-chan and Sarada."

"Wait, Sakura?" asked Sakura confused, looking at Older Sasuke for answers.

"And who's Sarada?" asked Sasuke, he himself confused by the Hokage's statement.

"Ah yeah, I never told you on the way here. In the future you're my wife and we have a daughter." Older Sasuke said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Naturally, Sakura fainted.

"Yeah I expected that to happen." said Older Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke quickly got to Sakura's side, picked her up and laid her on top of the desk.

"What? She's my wife isn't she? I'm supposed to take care of her." Sasuke said matter of factly.

"Y-Yeah b-but, not yet.. Bah I give up. Do whatever you want Sasuke." said Naruto.

"So how long will you be staying here?" asked Hinata the two genin that were still conscious.

"Six days. We still need a day to complete the mission we were assigned back home..." Sasuke said but was interrupted by Naruto.

"WAIT SASUKE? HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK?" Naruto started to panic.

Sasuke didn't want to admit this but Naruto was right. They hadn't thought about how they would return home.

"WHAT THE HELL DOBE! YOU JUST STRANDED US IN THE FUTURE!" Sasuke shouted at his blonde teammate, his anger growing by the second.

"Sasuke relax, we still have the same scroll in the Hokage's archives so you'll just use that to go_ back_ in time." Older Naruto informed Sasuke trying to get him to calm down.

XXXXXXXX

Shikamaru had just grabbed the latest paperwork and was making his way to the Hokage. What he saw in his office was something he'd never forget. There, Naruto and what seemed like Naruto's 13 year-old self were talking to Sasuke and Sasuke's 13 year-old self with a 13 year-old Sakura lying on the Hokage's desk, and the Hokage's family simply listening.

"_Okay, I'll just come back later when things will make sense. How Troublesome."_ he thought to himself.

"Okay then, if that's all we had to say then I'll take my leave. Don't want to keep Sakura waiting, plus it's dinner time." said Older Sasuke as he began to slowly walk out the door.

"Wait, what about us?" asked Sakura, having woken up a couple minutes ago.

"Oh yeah, you don't exactly have anywhere to live for a week. If you two want to, you could stay with me, Sakura and Sarada. We have two spare guest rooms but Naruto..." Older Sasuke explained the situation.

"If it's okay with you Naruto-kun, I'd like to have 'Naruto-kun' live with us for the week." asked Hinata.

"I'm perfectly fine with that! What do you think kids?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine with that too daddy." answered Himawari with a smile.

"Fine." answered Boruto coldly as he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay then, I can leave a couple of Shadow Clones to deal with the remaining paperwork and we can head back home and show you your room." said Older Naruto as Naruto nodded.

"You too." said Older Sasuke to himself and Sakura. "If we don't get home soon, Sakura won't be happy." he shuddered.

XXXXXXXX

As he put the keys inside the lock, just before he unlocked the door to see his wife and child, he turned around to see two faces full of eagerness.

"_They must be excited to see how they'll be spending their days together when their time comes."_ thought Older Sasuke.

He opened the door only to be greeted by the the most amazing, mouth-watering smell he ever encountered.

"_I missed this..."_ he thought.

As a child, Sasuke grew up mostly alone. Always cooking for himself, it wasn't that good. But now, now he had a family and a loving wife that cooked amazing.

"I'M HOME." he called out and in a few seconds, a black haired girl with red glasses was in his arms, squeezing the life out of him.

"PAPA! You're back! I missed you so much!" said lovingly Sarada.

"Sarada.. can't... breathe.." muttered out Older Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she quickly let go and dusted her self off.

Sasuke for one, was NOT looking forward to _that_ greeting every time he got home.

Sakura however thought it was soooo cute, and her daughter looked so adorable too.

Older Sakura was setting up dinner when she heard the voice of her husband coming from the hall. She quickly ran to the door only to see her daughter squeezing the life out of her Sasuke-kun, she thought it was soooo cute. She also noticed that Sasuke wasn't alone.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. Dinner's ready!" she said with a smile.

Older Sasuke beamed at his wife and quickly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulder and chest. A moment after they stared at each other's eyes they were engulfed in a passion-filled kiss that explained just how much they missed each other.

Sakura was at the verge of fainting. One last push and she would be done for. Sasuke on the other hand had the deepest shade of red on his cheeks as he too felt a little lightheaded.

"I love you." said Older Sasuke.

"I love you too." said Older Sakura.

Yup, that did it.

Sakura's body began falling to the ground but was soon caught by Sasuke. This did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Sakura was shocked to see herself right before her eyes like she was in her genin days, but was even more shocked that the Sasuke from her genin days had catched her after she fainted. The Sasuke from that time would've just let her fall.

"So, should I prepare five plates then?" Sakura asked with a heartwarming smile.

"Yes, and don't worry. I'll explain everything through dinner, but it's going to take a while."

With that, Older Sasuke, his wife, his daughter and his young self, carrying a young Sakura bridal style, headed off to the kitchen.

**Chapter End**

**So I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, leave a review, a PM because it really helps.**

**Andrew...out :)**


	3. Questions and Answers

Author's notes: Okay, now I'm surprised. 36 Reviews, 57 Favs and over 100 Follows ! I am very pleased with the results I got and honestly, this was supposed to be a story just for laughs. I'd like to give special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story as it fuels me to keep writing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Sakura wake up. Sakura. Damn it. Hey can I get a glass of water." asked Sasuke, poking and lightly slapping the pink-haired girl in his arms.

"Sure, just wait a second." answered Older Sakura as she reached for a wooden cabinet, taking out five plates and the glass of water her young Sasuke-kun requested. _"This is gonna be good..."_ she thought.

"Here you go." she handed him the glass of water smiling as he nodded in appreciation.

SPLASH!

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT, SHANARO?" Sakura woke up, flailing her arms around, slapping Sasuke hard into the opposite wall.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Sakura rushed to Sasuke, hovering over him.

"Oww, dammit that hurt. Now I know how the dobe feels." Sasuke growled, rubbing his cheek as he slowly got up.

"Mama, you really were like that when you were younger?" Sarada asked her Mother.

"Well, you see... It's more like this, Uhm... well no, uh yes? Anyway, dinner's ready!" Older Sakura decided to change the subject.

XXXXXXXX

Himawari was riding on her father's shoulders, his loving wife right beside him. Naruto and Boruto were glaring daggers at each other but, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at how content with life his Older self looked. He had achieved his dream and had a family. _His_ family.

"_I look pretty happy, huh?"_ Naruto grinned.

Boruto watched his Father's 13-year old self as his face displayed a series of emotions. First it was annoyance, he was propably the reason, then wonder and finally hapiness.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Boruto asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"You're grinning like an idiot."

Naruto hadn't noticed that he was smiling. "Yeah, I guess I am." he chuckled.

"Stop it! It's creepy." Boruto shouted.

"I don't see why. I'm actually really happy with my life now to stop smiling anytime soon."

"Boruto, be nice. Naruto-kun will be staying with us for a week so please, stop fighting." Hinata scolded.

"But Mooom..."

"Boruto!" Older Naruto used what he liked to call his_ 'Hokage voice'_. "Listen to your mother."

It worked

"Fine, I don't see why not." Boruto said earning a chukle from Naruto._ "I'm so awesome!"_ he thought.

XXXXXXXX

Older Sasuke was enjoying his wife's dinner after being gone for so long until his younger self caught his attention. He was playing with his food and seemed to be deep in thought. Then he remembered.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" he asked, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I can't seem to process any of this. I have so much to do. Itachi, my clan. What happened? How can I just sit here, with a family. I never thought I..."

"Sasuke, I want you to know the truth about Itachi."

"The truth? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Papa, you never talk about uncle. What's wrong?" asked Sarada.

"Let's just say that I made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes I want to prevent from happening again." he answered solemnly.

Older Sasuke looked at Sasuke who was now waiting eagerly for an answer.

"What I'm about to tell you is a S-Ranked secret that you will never discuss with anyone. Not the Hokage, not Kakashi, no one. Am I clear?"

"Yes, now the truth." Sasuke said. His patience was running out.

"Okay. Firstly, what do you know about the rivalry between the Uchiha and the Senju clans?"

Sasuke was confused. What did that have to do with Itachi anyway? He decided to answer.

"The Uchiha and the Senju were mortal enemies. In the end, they overcame their diffirences and the leaders of both clans, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju formed the Hidden Leaf Village with Hashirama becoming the First Hokage." Sasuke said what was told to everyone at the Shinobi Academy.

"True, but when that happened, the clan began to lose it's strength and soon they were treated like outcasts in their own village. Madara Uchiha defected in search of power, so that one day he could destroy the Leaf." Older Sasuke explained.

"What does that have to do with Itachi! Just tell me about him!" Sasuke shouted.

"The Uchiha clan planned a coup-de'tat, with our father the leader." Older Sasuke said calmly.

"What? W-What are you... Why would Father do such a thing?" Sasuke was furious.

"To regain the power and respect the Uchiha lost during the time of the First and Second Hokage. But Itachi didn't agree with the plan."

"I-Itachi, what did he do?"

"He informed the Leaf council of the coup, and then they gave him a choice."

"A choice, don't tell me they..."

"That's right. The Clan or the Village. Itachi was no fool. He saw the errors in the clan's plan easily. The coup-de'tat would leave the village vulnerable to attacks and cause a Fourth Great Ninja War. In the end, he sided with the Village. It was for the best."

Sasuke was now sobbing. Crying for the stupidity of his clan. A stupidity that cost him his family.

It was a mission. It was all a stupid mission.

"I am going to find and talk to Itachi. And when I get back, I'll get stronger and destroy the village that caused my brother so much pain." Sasuke was enraged.

"Itachi is dead. I killed him before I found out the truth myself." Older Sasuke said with a sad expression on his face.

"Itachi from my time is still alive then. I'll defect from the village and go find him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, why would you leave us? Aren't you happy in the Leaf?" Sakura asked, sobbing ever since she heard that Sasuke wanted to leave.

"Happy? YOU THINK I'M HAPPY? THESE SO CALLED FRIENDS OF US ARE LIVING AND LAUGHING OFF ITACHI'S SACRIFICE!" Sasuke screamed.

"SASUKE!" Older Sasuke interrupted. This stopped Sasuke's outburst and he turned to look at his older self, rage still visible on his features.

"I told you the truth so that you could avoid the mistakes I did. Not repeat them." he told his 13-year old self.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. He was starting to calm down.

"I will tell you my story and then you will understand."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay kids we're here." said Older Naruto as he handed Himawari to Hinata so that he could perform handsigns.

"Release." with that the seals on the door along with the traps inside the house were deactivated.

The house itself was big but not huge. Naruto and Hinata liked it that way because it was cosy but still big enough for a family.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Naruto said in awe.

Older Naruto looked a bit concerned. He remembered how he felt all alone when he lived in that small apartment. He was worried how his younger self would react.

"Naruto-kun, I haven't made dinner yet. You see I was going to make it after our visit but... things got a little..." Hinata started apologizing but Older Naruto cut her off.

"It's okay. I know you intended to make dinner. I can send a clone to go get us Ichiraku's..." he said.

"Yeah! Ichiraku's is the best!" Naruto, Boruto and Himawari shouted at the same time, earning a chukle from Older Naruto and Hinata.

"Alrighty then. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Older Naruto made a clone that immediately took off.

Ten minutes later and the clone returned with everyone's favorites. Miso Ramen for both Naruto's, Pork for Boruto and Himawari and Vegetables for Hinata. They all sat down in the living room and ate quietly.

"This is really good, better than my time's Ichiraku's." said Naruto.

"Well the Old-man Teuchi did some experimenting with the recipe." Older Naruto informed.

As he finished drinking the remaining broth, Naruto wiped his mouth with a napkin and sighed contently.

"That was amazing. Best Ramen of my life, believe it!"

He looked around the room to see Boruto watching TV, Himawari sleeping on a couch with a half-eaten bowl of ramen in front of her on the table and Older Naruto feeding Hinata playfully.

"_So this is family? It feels nice."_ he looked around one more time before he decided to get some answers. That was the reason he came here after all wasn't it?

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with a heart-warming smile.

"How did_ we_ happen?

Hinata blushed a deep red at the question but answered anyway.

"W-Well, you see I kinda... died to protect you one day."

"And then she stood by me through a war." Older Naruto added.

"And then she got abducted by crazy alien from the moon..." Himawari added as well.

"And then Dad figured out he loved Mom and ended up together." Boruto finished.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Older Naruto smirked.

"But what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata stopped eating and looked down to her legs.

Older Naruto decided to have a conversation with his dense younger self.

"Naruto, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Is that okay."

"Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"You say you love Sakura-chan. Well how do you feel around her?"

"How do I feel, huh? Hmm, I guess I feel happiness. I feel like I'm around family. When I make her smile, I feel like I've acomplished something. And when she looks angry or sad, I want to run for my life." he finished shuddering."

"You see Naruto, that's what you don't get, and I don't blame you since you've never felt it before to know what it's like." Older Naruto said.

"What do you mean? What do I don't get?"

"Sakura-chan is like a sister to you Naruto."

"Like a sister huh? When I think about it kinda makes sense." Naruto smiled.

"Good. Now, how do you feel around Hinata?" Older Naruto asked.

"Hinata... When I'm around Hinata I feel encouraged, like I can do anything in the world. I feel warm in here." he pointed to his stomach. "When I make her smile... It's like my heart is getting heavier, bigger, like I can't hold it in my chest. And when she looks angry or sad..."

FLASHBACK

_Naruto crouched down and dipped his fingers in a handful of Hinata's blood. He clenched his fist as he pointed it at Neji and said in a low voice._

"_I vow to win."_

_He had never felt like this before. He wanted to crush Neji for causing Hinata so much pain._

FLASHBACK END

"... I feel like.. I want to destroy the person who made her angry. And if that person was me, I wouldn't want to live with myself." he finished.

"Naruto, that's the closest anyone could describe love."

"I-I l-love H-Hinata?" Naruto was really, REALLY confused. Did he LOVE Himata without even knowing it?

"_I love Hinata. I love Hinata. I love Hinata! The more I think about it, the more right it feels."_ he thought.

"I love Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto finally figured it out.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the Uchiha Family's dinner, Sasuke Uchiha had finished his story and was now waiting for his 13 year-old self to say something.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything. He tried so hard to process it but just couldn't do it. All of his life he had trained, and trained, and trained to become strong enough to kill his brother. Itachi Uchiha. The person responsible for the annihlation of the Uchiha clan. With one exception. Sasuke. His little brother. The brother he thought was more precious than the village. And now he knew, that if he went down the path of his revenge, he would lose everything. His friends, his village, even his own brother. The pain, It was too much. His eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Sasuke, look at me." Older Sasuke commanded.

Sasuke looked up.

"_Just the pain of listening to my story awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan." _he thought.

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked, putting his hands over his eyes to ease the pain.

"You have unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan."

**Sooo, I'd like to thank everyone for supporting my story so far! Also, special thanks to KittyKatChan96 because his/her story: Naruto's Decision, inspired me to write Naruto's realization in this chapter.**

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Andrew... out!**


	4. Training!

Author's Notes: So, new chapter is here and I hope you all like it. Now, some people asked when exactly this story takes place. This takes place during the one month period between the 2nd and 3rd round of the Chunin Exams. Also, a lot of people have been asking for a sequel to this story after it's completion, and don't worry I won't drop the story. So leave a review saying if you'd like a sequel or not :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

T-The Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Sasuke.

"Awesome!" said Sarada, staring at Sasuke in awe.

"_By all means leave. Run, run and cling to your worthless life..."_ That voice now echoed through Sasuke's mind.

"_... And when you have the same eyes as me, come find me."_

Sasuke was shaking. All those memories, the pain, it all came back at once.

"_But... There is a catch. To attain these eyes, you must take the life of your best friend. You have to kill him."_

"Wait a minute. Itachi told me that to get the Mangekyo Sharingan I had to kill my best friend. So how?" Sasuke asked his Older self.

"It appears that my tale has hurt you more than I thought. I'm sorry but it was the only way to make you understand that revenge... is not the answer." Older Sasuke apologised.

"All of my life.. I trained.. to kill him. W-What do I do now? What's my purpose anymore?"

"Well... You still have a reason to keep getting stronger." Older Sasuke said.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke.

"To protect your loved ones."

XXXXXXXX

"I love Hinata Hyuuga."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way... I need you to tell me how the hell am I supposed to explain to everyone that I'm training my younger self when they see us around the village." Older Naruto asked his younger self.

"T-T-Training?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yup! You didn't think you'd meet your future self without learning a few jutsu's to help you in your future, did'ya?" Older Naruto grinned.

"AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT! WE'LL BE THE BEST GENIN AROUND AND I'LL KICK NEJI-TEME'S ASS." Naruto yelled, jumping around hapilly.

"But..."

Naruto stopped and focused on his Older self.

"... Don't expect it to be easy. You _are_ training with the 7th Hokage after all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise, I'll master this training. And I never break a promise."

"Because _that_ is your nindo, your Ninja way." Older Naruto finished.

XXXXXXXX

"My loved ones?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. I have come to realize that true strength... comes from protecting the ones you care about. Actually, a friend of mine beat it into me." Older Sasuke smirked.

"A friend?"

"Yes, I believe you know him too."

"You mean Naruto? At your Rematch? He did..." Sasuke was impressed. Older Sasuke nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sasuke.

"Now, I'll train you." answered Older Sasuke.

"Train me? In what?"

"First I'll teach you how to use the Mangekyo, then some jutsu to go with it." informed Older Sasuke.

"Jutsu? What Jutsu?"

"I will teach you jutsu that are very likely to help you in times of need. The Chidori for example will be the first jutsu I will teach you."

"No fair! I've asked you to teach me the Chidori every time you were in the village but you always said 'no'." Sarada was angry.

"Sarada, I still can't teach you the Chidori. The Sharingan, which you still haven't awakened, is a vital part of the jutsu. Only the ones who have the Sharingan can use it safely." Older Sasuke informed his daughter.

"Wait a minute. Now that you mentioned it, Kakashi told me he'd teach me a new jutsu called Chidori to prepare me for the third round of the Chunin Exams." said Sasuke.

"Well from what I remember, Kakashi was not the best teacher around." Older Sasuke said, remembering how he was late for the third round of the exams.

"So I think it will be better to surprise him a little, ne?

"Alright then. I'll master this training, get stronger, find Itachi and talk to him and then..." Sasuke looked up. "Fight to protect my friends and loved ones."

"Okay. First thing in the morning we'll begin your training. So be ready cause it sure as hell won't be easy... HAHAHAHAHAHA" Older Sasuke began to laugh maniaclly.

"Papa, are you okay?" asked Sarada.

"Eh? I've never been better. Why?" asked Older Sasuke innocently.

"Never mind..." she sighed.

"Well then, it's getting late so I am off to bed. Sasuke-kun,_ will you join me?_" Older Sakura purred seductively.

"Ohhh yeah!" Older Sasuke smirked. He was getting laid tonight and he knew it.

"What about us?" asked Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Older Sakura was confused.

"Where do we sleep?" answered Sasuke.

"Oh, you can pick one of the two guest rooms. Sarada will show you where they are." Older Sasuke said lazily. He _really_ needed to go to bed.

_Two Hours Later_

"Ah... AH... FASTER... SASUKE-KUN... I'M... I CAN'T..."

"AH... SAKURA! I'M ALMOST..."

"ME TOO! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS."

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE!"

…

"_How can anyone sleep like this?!"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he burried his face into his pillow.

Sakura however was having entirely diffirent thoughts...

"_If this is a dream... please don't wake up." _she thought. You see, Sakura had found a small peeking hole in the wall right next to Older Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom. And she was taking full advantage of it.

XXXXXXXX

Older Sasuke woke up feeling... _refreshed_ would be the best word.

He looked around and wondered where his tent went. Then he remembered.

"Oh right, I'm home." he thought aloud. "Yesterday sure was crazy huh?"

He slowly got up from bed as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. _"Today will be a long day."_ he thought as he washed his face.

He went to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal but was surprised when he saw his 13-year old self already there, eating. He sat down and asked.

"What's up? How come you're already up?"

"I didn't sleep yesterday." he answered coldly, causing Older Sasuke to blush a deep red.

XXXXXXXX

The future Orange Hokage of the Leaf Village also woke up early, as he himself was feeling refreshed but for diffirent reasons. Yesterday was awesome! And to think it all began with a boring mission... One was certain, the answers he got yesterday had left him with more questions than before. He would have to ask today.

"_Today is gonna be a long day."_ Naruto thought.

10 minutes later and the entire Uzumaki family was eating breakfast in the kitchen, talking about minor things like most families do.

"So Boruto, you're still at the Academy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, this my last year. Finally I can be a ninja." Boruto answered.

"Anyway, I better get going. Shino-sensei will be royally pissed if I'm late again."

"Let me walk you there kiddo." Older Naruto said as he got up from his chair.

"No! If people see my dad walking me to the Academy they'll think I'm a loser."

"I said I'm coming. Plus, we haven't finished that conversation we started yesterday, have we?"

"Damn it, I thought you had forgotten about that." Boruto pouted.

"Now now, you of all people should know that there are only a few things that escape me. When it comes to my family... Well I guess I can't help but be extra careful." Older Naruto grinned.

"Now come on or you'll be late."

"Yeah I get it, I'm coming." Boruto walked to the door lazily.

"And you..." he looked at Naruto "I'll be back in a half hour and then we'll begin your training."

"YES!" Naruto did a little victory dance in his mind.

Older Naruto and Boruto slowly strolled to the Academy silently. Naruto decided to speak.

"So, do you remember where we left off?"

"You asked why I do pranks." Boruto answered looking down.

"And? Do you plan on telling me?"

"Well..."

"Boruto, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Older Naruto told his stubborn son.

"_You never help." _Boruto muttered out. But Naruto heard it anyway.

"What? Why do you say that? You know I'll always be here for our family."

"Except it won't be like that if you're dead!" Boruto shouted getting the attention of people around them.

"Boruto..." Naruto was confused. He wanted to be the best father he could be. And he tried. He wanted to give his family what he never had growing up. So why wasn't that enough?

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. But you know, we've had this talk many times."

"Still, all the Hokage's that have fought to protect the Leaf died. I can't lose you." Boruto sobbed as he enveloped his Father in a bone-crushing hug.

"Boruto, I've told you that since I'm Hokage, I consider everyone in this Village my family. And to protect my family I'm willing to give my life for them if need be..."

"But what about us! Your REAL family. Mom and Himawari?" Boruto cried.

"You, Himawari and Hinata are the most precious people in my life and I would do everything in order to make you happy."

"Quit from being Hokage then! That's what I want! Ever since you became Hokage we hardly spend any time together at all!"

"That's why you pull pranks then? To get my attention?" Older Naruto figured it out.

Boruto remained silent.

"I'm right aren't I ? Boruto, that's the wrong kind of attention y'know."

"You said 'y'know'. You haven't done that in years. Are you getting excited about something?"

Older Naruto grinned.

"What is it? C'mon, tell me, tell me!" Boruto pleaded.

"Tell you what, I'll come pick you up from the Academy and then we'll do anything you want!" Older Naruto suggested.

"Really! You mean it?" Boruto asked.

"Yup! Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Okay then. Now let's get going or you'll be late... again." Older Naruto sighed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm coming."

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, outside the Uchiha Estate, the sounds of birds and explosions echoed through the field.

"You're putting too much power in it. Try again." Older Sasuke instructed.

"Damn it! Fine." Sasuke formed three hand-signs and called out his jutsu.

"Chidori!" he took off full speed and attacked the tree in front of him.

"I think you got it down for now. Take a break."

"I... think I... get it now. It's all about... shape manipulation... when you master the element." Sasuke said panting.

"Well yeah but, when you _master_ the Chidori you'll have about 3 more jutsu in the bag."

"Really? What are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Chidori Stream, a jutsu with a wide area of attack, Chidori Senbon, a long range attack for multiple targets and Chidori Sharp Spear, a pinpoint attack aimed for vital spots. Basically the possibilities are endless wgen you master change in chakra shape." Older Sasuke informed.

"I'll just have to work harder then." said Sasuke as he got up from the ground.

"Don't overexert yourself. You can keep training on the Chidori when you get back to your time. The Mangekyo Sharingan however, is something only I can teach you how to control."

"Fine then. We'll work on the Chidori later." Sasuke wanted to get as strong as he could.

"Sasuke, don't be hasty. You've used a lot of chakra today. The Mangekyo wastes a lot on it's own so training with it activated could be very dangerous. Just rest for now." Older Sasuke suggested.

"It's okay I can keep going."

"Calm down. You've made enough progress already. Learning the Chidori in one day it's..."

"Well I had a good teacher." Sasuke teased.

They both laughed for a good while before the decided to head out for some omusubi. It was their favourite after all.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Older Naruto got back home, he picked up Naruto and they headed out for Training Ground 3.

"Ok Naruto. The first thing we're gonna work on is your Elemental Affinity." Older Naruto said.

"My Elemental what-now?" asked Naruto scratching his head sheepisly.

"Okay, Drop the act now! We both now you're smarter than what you let on. I won't help unless you're completely serious. That idiotic front makes enemies underestimate you but not me."

Naruto's face instantly changed to a stern and serious look.

"Ok, so how will we work on my affinity exactly? And what element is it anyway?"

"There we go. That's the Naruto I need for the kind of training I'll put you through. When I'm done with you you'll be a shinobi of high Chunin to mid Jonin." Older Naruto said proudly.

"Alright! Now let's get started." Naruto was excited.

"Your Elemental Affinity is Wind. Your Jutsu are weak against Fire Style but strong against Lightning Style."

"So the first step of my training will be mastering Wind element?" Naruto asked and Older Naruto nodded.

"That's right. After that I'll be teaching you a couple Wind Style Jutsu and a Jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage himself."

"The Fourth Hokage? You mean the Flying Raijin?"

"Where did you hear about that?" Older Naruto was surprised his younger self knew about that jutsu.

"Oh, the description of the scroll we used to get here mentioned Space and Time manipulation much like the Flying Raijin."

"Oh, well I wasn't talling about that but if we have time we'll work on it too."

"Ah, that's okay. What Jutsu were you talking about then?" Naruto asked.

"The Rasengan. An A-Ranked Jutsu that requires no hand-signs and is entirely made of chakra. A jutsu that utilizes Rotation, Power and containment."

"The Rasengan huh? Y'know I think I've heard about it from the Pervy Sage."

"Pervy Sage. You should respect and listen to him a lot more y'know." Older Naruto said solemnly.

"Huh, how come?"

"You never know how precious someone is, until you lose him. Remember that Naruto."

"Okay. I promise to respect Jiraiya-sensei more. You obviously know something I don't."

"Don't worry about it now. Hey, now that you mentioned Jiraiya, have you signed the Toad Summoning Contract yet?" Older Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Pervy S-... I mean, Jiraiya-sensei already showed me the Summoning Jutsu too." Naruto answered.

"Alright, that makes things easier. We'll work on Sage Mode too."

"Sage Mode? What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

"After the Rasengan kid. And we still have to work on your Affinity."

"It's alright. Sasuke is propably training too. Don't wanna get _too_ far ahead of him."

"Oh trust me. When you master Sage Mode you'll be on a class of your own." Older Naruto informed.

" Anyway, you see that tree over there?" Older Naruto pointed to a nearby tree.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Create a few hundered Shadow Clones and make each one of them get a single leaf from that tree. We'll talk about the purpose of the Shadow Clones after that." Older Naruto ordered.

"Alright! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With that he made 500 Shadow Clones and each one got a leaf from the tree.

_His training has just began._

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Andrew... out!**


	5. Obstacles

Author's Notes: I AM SO HAPPY! 57 Reviews, 105 Favs and 177 Follows! I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support as it is truly appreciated. Leave a Review or PM me because it really motivates me to keep writing. Now, some people have been concerned that I'll drop the story. Trust me, I won't. Also, as of now, there is a poll in my profile page. You can vote for a sequel of the story after it's completion. Choose Yes or No. Anyway... let's get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"DAMN IT ALL!" Sasuke yelled as another surge of pain shot through his body. The black flame pattern on his skin was acting out a lot.

"Take a break. You can't keep going." Older Sasuke advised. Looking at his younger self suffering from the Curse Mark wasn't pleasant at all.

"No.. I can... keep up. One more time." His voice was pained and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. He formed three hand-signs as he activated his jutsu again.

"Chidori!" Soon, his hand was engulfed in lightning and the Curse Mark advanced further along his skin as another surge of pain brought him to his knees, causing the Chidori to be undone.

"FUCK! IT HURTS!"

"It's no good, you've reached your limit. Chakra Exauhstion is what activates the Curse Mark." Older Sasuke said.

"I KNOW! But damn, it hurts like a bitch!" said Sasuke as the flame pattern started to subside.

"_We need to do something about it, but what? Mine was removed thanks to Itachi. Who would be able to remove a seal as strong as the Curse Mark?" _Older Sasuke thought.

"Do you... think we can... remove it?" Sasuke asked panting.

"Actually I was just thinking about that. Maybe the Hokage can help us. Afterall, he is a master of Sealing Jutsu and seals in general."

"Naruto is a seal master?" How? The sealing arts are extremely difficult to master." Sasuke was in disbelief. To think that his dobe of a teammate would someday be the world's saviour, a Hokage and now a seal master...

XXXXXXXX

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto created 2 shadow clones to spar with. He infused his kunai with some wind chakra and took off.

"You are getting the hang of your element pretty fast Naruto." Older Naruto smiled at his student.

"Well, I _am_ learning from the best!" As he said that he sliced one clone with his kunai along the chest, causing him to poof out of existance.

"_So, this is what Jiraiya-sensei felt like when he was teaching me?"_ Older Naruto smirked.

Naruto dodged two swift strikes from his remaining clone with a backflip. As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off towards his target with blinding speed. He infused his kunai with more chakra, expanding it's length to that of a short blade. He was too fast for the clone to follow his movements and in a matter of seconds, the clone was lying on the ground, clutching at his throat before he too poofed away.

"You're getting faster and your chakra control is increasing." Older Naruto said.

"Well, I've almost mastered my Wind Element. My jutsu can be activated using less chakra and their strength is greater. But Rasengan is another story..." Naruto informed looking down.

"Show me. And no Shadow Clones for help. All they do is waste your chakra faster when using it."

"Okay." Naruto started forming chakra in his right hand. Soon enough, the chakra took the shape of a sphere and was rotating with immense speed.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted as he attacked the nearest rock. The attack destroyed a part of the stone but not all of it.

"Not... good enough... yet." Naruto said as he fell to the ground, panting.

"You've got down rotation, power and containment. So why is this happening?" Then it came to him.

"Naruto, take off your shirt." Older Naruto commanded.

"Sure but... why?" asked Naruto as he got up on his feet.

"Just do it! Then you'll try Rasengan one more time." he answered with his 'Hokage Voice'.

Naruto took off his shirt revealing the seal on his stomach. Older Naruto put his hand over the seal.

"Five Elements Unseal!"

"Gah, it burns!" Naruto screamed.

"Bear with it for a while. I'm almost done."

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing what Orochimaru did to you." Older Naruto answered as the chakra focused on his fingertips started to fade.

"You mean... when the Snake bastard knocked me out during the Second Round he did something to my seal?" Naruto asked.

Older Naruto released the unsealing jutsu and smiled. "Yeah but don't worry. The seal messing with your chakra is gone."

"So, that's what was slowing down my training?"

"Pretty much. Now try the Rasengan one more time."

"Alright. Rasengan!" Naruto formed another Rasengan in his hand and took off towards another rock. Needless to say, the rock was destroyed completely.

"There we go. That's more like it." Older Naruto nodded in approval.

"YES! I DID IT!" Naruto yelled happily, jumping up and down.

"There, there. Calm down. Don't forget, the reason you got it down that fast is because _I_ was the one who taught you."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei taught me the Rasengan and I mastered it in a week. I taught you the Rasengan and you mastered it in two days."

"So? It's just easy to learn?"

"No. The Rasengan was created by the Fourth Hokage and it took him years to do so. It's because you and I are the same that you learned so fast."

"Damn it, now I'm more confused than before." said Naruto pouting.

"Look, it's because I know you so well that I knew the exact approach and method to teach you. We are the same afterall..." Older Naruto explained.

"I think I get what you're trying to say. But I've got to admit, that Shadow Clone Training Method is AWESOME!"

"Well, you and I are the only people that can use this method thanks to our huge chakra reserves." Older Naruto informed.

"We're just _that_ awesome, aren't we? Anyway... I'm super hungry!" Naruto said as his stomach growled.

"I think Hinata has finished making dinner. Let's go back home."

"Yay! I love the food Hinata makes!" Naruto said, clearly excited.

"That's good. One day, you'll have your Hinata's cooking all to yourself." Older Naruto smiled.

"I can't wait to go back and see her..." Naruto's thoughts trailed off to the purple-haired girl he came to realize he loved.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you, that's what I saw!" Shikamaru Nara said to the remaining Rookie 9.

"And I'm telling you I ain't bying it." Ino quipped back at her lazy teammate. Her husband, Sai, also nodded in agreement.

"Shikamaru-san, if what you say is true then why didn't you say anything earlier?" he asked.

"I already told you, I wasn't sure if what I saw was real. But I spent so much time thinking the past couple of days, I'm sure of what I saw." Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru, stop. Jumping to conclusions isn't something you are used to. Why? Because you possess intelligence that has been used to it's fullest in the past. What you are claiming right now... is foolish." Shino said, impassive as ever.

"Akamaru and I are getting too tired of this shit. First the war and now this? I've seen many things but Naruto is 33 years old. And the Hokage! Not a 13-year old!" Kiba said as he slowly walked away.

"Fine then. If you don't believe me, you'll just have to see them for yourselves. Follow me." Shikamaru said to everyone.

"Wait. What do you mean?" asked Choji.

"We're going to pay a little visit to Naruto."

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake and his youthful rival, Might Guy, were enjoying each other's company, talking about random stuff and the state of the village.

"So Kakashi... How is Naruto doing? I heard our Hokage has been rather busy." Guy asked.

"Well, Naruto always was special. He's been dealing with paperwork a lot smoother than I ever did." Kakashi answered.

"Ah, but you had certain un-youthful distractions..." Guy pointed to the book in his rival's hands.

"What? You honestly think I ignored the duties of a Hokage to read this fine piece of literature?" Kakashi asked as he stiffled a perverted giggle.

"Bah, your Flames of Youth have been put out. I will make sure to give you a sample of the hotblooded power o-"

"Are we still talking about Naruto here?" Kakashi interrupted.

"No- I mean yes... DAMN IT. You are not getting away with this Kakashi! Not this time! I CHALLENGE YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Alright fine. What's the challenge?"

"Beat me in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and you get to decide the challenge. If I win, I decide the challenge." Guy answered with bright smile. Despite his age and condition, he was still the same 'youthful' Guy.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Not two challenges in one."

"These are my conditions. Do you accept them or-"

"Guy please I'm tired and-"

"DO YOU ACCEPT OR DON'T YOU?"

Kakashi sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this. Fine, fine. I accept."

"ALRIGHT! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH! ONE, TWO, THREE..."

"**Rock, Paper, Scissors!"**

Kakashi: Paper

Guy: Rock

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" Guy was crying anime tears.

"Looks like I win this one." Kakashi said smugly.

"Alright, alright. What's your challenge?"

"Staring contest. That is all."

"Wha-What! A simple staring contest is nothing that Might Guy can't handle." Guy exclaimed proudly.

"You know the rules. Do you accept?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"OF COURSE! NOW LET'S GET STARTED!"

"Alright. 1, 2, 3, Begin!"

The staring contest between the two Eternal Rivals had started, and it wouldn't be over anytime soon.

XXXXXXXX

Older Sasuke and his 13-year old self were just outside the house of tne 7th Hokage when they encountered some familiar faces.

"What are you all doing here?" Older Sasuke asked the people he now could call friends.

"We were just looking for Naruto actually." Shikamaru answered.

"And by_ we_ he means him dragging us along with him." Ino added.

"See! There he is!" Shikamaru pointed at the 13 year-old genin Sasuke for everyone to see.

" .God." everyone except Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Anyway, Naruto and I will explain everything later." said Older Sasuke as he knocked on the door three times. Hinata answered it but was surprised to see so many people standing in front of her.

"Hello. What are you all doing here?" Hinata asked.

"**We came here for Naruto."** said everyone at the same time.

"Oh. Well, he's been at Training Ground 3 all day. If you want you can all-"

"**Thanks Hinata."** again everyone said as they all headed towards the Training Ground.

"-...wait for him here." Hinata finished and with a sigh she closed the door and headed back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" asked Naruto dropping his meditative stance.

"For as long as it takes. You still haven't synced your chakra perfectly with Nature Energy."

"But it's so hard. How can I get this down before I get back home?"

"Actually, it took me about a week and a half to be able to use Sage Mode freely."

"What! We don't have that much time! I have to get stronger to protect everyone." Naruto yelled.

"Don't start with me! Here I am, giving you the means to beat the Akatsuki and you whine! You _have_ time y'know?" The two Naruto's were yelling at each other comically.

In the distance, the group looking for the Orange Hokage were watching the scene and were having the time of their lives.

"_That dobe will never change."_ Sasuke smirked.

"Look. All I'm trying to do is give you a better future y'know." Older Naruto said.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologised.

"Don't be. We have work to do."

"And just so you know. I am very grateful... about everything." Naruto said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Training me to become stronger is one thing but... what you, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari have done for me in such a short time... I will never forget that." Naruto bowed to his Older self, leaving him confused.

"And what is that?" Older Naruto asked.

"You showed me the meaning of Family." he answered.

Sasuke decided that they should get back on track with what they were doing and called out his teammate.

"OI, DOBE!"

"TEME! How are'ya?"

"I'm doing pretty good. How about you?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

Naruto stared at his rival in disbelief. "Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done to Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke merely scoffed.

"Hey there guys! What's up?" Older Naruto said to everyone.

"Cheerful as ever I see, Dickless." greeted Sai.

"Bah, bite me."

"Naruto, we need your help. It's about-" Older Sasuke was cut off by Sasuke.

"...-Me. I need to ask you a favor Lord Hokage." said Sasuke bowing.

"Sasuke what's wrong? Did something happen?" Older Naruto was confused.

"Uh... yeah. Well, actually no. Something is wrong." Sasuke removed his shirt revealing the Curse Mark Seal.

"I see. So it's causing problems with training huh?" Older Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Well yeah. If I'm gonna teach Sasuke how to control Mangekyo Sharingan, we're gonna have to get rid of it." Older Sasuke informed.

"The Mangekyo already wastes too much chakra. And the seal gets stronger with Chakra Exauhstion. So you can't use it safely or teach him how to control it." said Older Naruto.

"So how is your training going?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"It's going. Other than the Curse Mark, my skills and jutsu are advancing rapidly." answered Sasuke. "So what about you?"

"I've been through hell! With all this Elemental Affinity, Jutsu and Sage Mode Training, I'm spent. But frankly... It was all worth it!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, my skills as of now are near high-level Jonin-rank. I could propably beat Asuma and Kurenai-sensei and give Kakashi-sensei or Super Bushy Brows-sensei a run for their money." Naruto grinned.

"J-J-Jonin... R-Rank?" Sasuke's fists were clenching and he felt fire flowing through his veins, rage was visible on his features.

"_Calm down Sasuke. We're both striving for the same goal. Breathe, relax."_ Sasuke thought, calming himself slightly. His face seemed more calm and collected as his fists unclentched.

"Naruto, when we get back home, don't lose to that Hyuuga."

"Wha-What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be waiting at the Finals and then... Naruto, I will fight you." Sasuke smiled. A genuine smile that Naruto had never seen before.

"You got it!" Naruto flashed his trademark grin and Sasuke smirked before Older Sasuke spoke up.

"If you two don't mind we'll get started with the Unsealing Jutsu so Naruto, take a few steps back." he warned.

Naruto did as he was told and quickly stepped back.

Older Naruro flashed through a series of hand-signs before he placed his hand over Sasuke's seal. His palm started glowing a light blue colour and a moment later Sasuke began screaming in agony and pain. The seal pattern spinned clockwise and the seal Kakashi had placed over the Curse Mark dissapeared.

"Kakashi's seal is gone. Keep going Naruto." Older Sasuke said.

"I know! Damn it, I'm so close to collapsing from Chakra Exauhstion... Kurama! A little help?"

"_**Alright kid. We haven't synced in a while and I'm getting kinda excited." **_spoke Kurama from inside his mind.

Chakra shot out like a flare from the blonde Hokage's body and soon he was in his Kurama Link Mode. Naruto could only watch in astonishment. All this chakra...

"Whoooaa... Will you teach me this too?" he asked.

Older Naruto, not daring to look away in fear that his concenteration on the unsealing will break, answered with a low voice.

"Not... this one Naruto. This is... something you'll have to... figure out yourself." he said panting.

Soon enough, the black flame-like pattern that by now had spread throughout Sasuke's body started to subside back to the seal and then... The Curse Mark dissapeared.

"It's...done..." Older Naruto said as he deactivated his Kurama Mode and fell, motionless, to the ground, joining an unconcious Sasuke.

XXXXXXXX

THREE HOURS LATER

"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE KAKASHI!"

"Just give up Guy."

_These two were still at it..._

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Andrew... out!**


	6. More Answers

Author's Notes: Hey there! I sincerly apologize for the lack of updates over the last month but I've been extremely busy with homework. Plus, I started working on a rewrite for The Last and I have finished all of it's chapters. I will not post them all together though as slight editing and stuff is bound to happen. Expect weekly updates for that story. Now... this story has been a lot of fun so far and I enjoy writing it. But all good things must come to en end. This story will be finished by next month, if not, maybe a week after that but it is ending. The poll for the sequel is still going and it seems like everyone wants it so it is very likely to happen. Still, you can still vote. Also to the readers of Standing by your Side, I haven't updated it in two and a half months and there is a very good reason about it... I'm working on a rewrite. I feel like my writing skills have improved quite a bit since then and I don't feel like a story of such magnitude and length (It will be lengthy) deserves a poor kick off. The concept will be the same but changes will be made to both plot and writing style. Anyway... I've already said too much. Enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** **or any of the characters.**

"Wha- What happened?" asked a confused Naruto as he stared at the unconscious bodies of his rival and future self.

"Sasuke's Curse Mark is gone but the Unsealing Jutsu put a lot of strain on his body. As for Naruto... I think using the Nine-Tails' Chakra after all this time took a lot more out of him." Older Sasuke answered.

"Sooo... Anyone care to explain WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TWO DOING HERE!" Ino shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto and the unconscious Sasuke.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get them to the hospital." Older Sasuke said.

"You're not going anywhere, Sasuke-kun!" screamed Older Sakura as she got closer to the group followed by a battered-up Sakura.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan you look like crap!" said Naruto before Sakura bopped him on the head.

"SHUT UP BAKA! I KNOW I DO. HELL, I FEEL LIKE CRAP TOO!"

"How come?" asked Naruto rubbing his sore head.

"Her! She did this to me!" Sakura screamed at Older Sakura comically.

"Now, now. That's exactly what I endured too okay?" Older Sakura said sheepishly.

"What did you do to her?" Older Sasuke asked.

"I trained her."

"..."

"You... trained her...? She looks like she went to hell and back!" Naruto shouted at Older Sakura.

"Hey! I trained like this for two and a half years straight! It works!"

"They're not staying here for two and a half years though. So why bother starting that kind of training?" Older Sasuke said calmly.

"Don't start with me Sasuke-kun! Mind telling me where Sarada-chan is?"

"... Uh..."

"I thought so. I told you to get her to the Academy this morning, didn't I?"

"...Uhm.." Older Sasuke was now sweating under his wife's intense gaze.

"Yeah. So imagine my suprise when I saw her running around the village with Boruto-kun and the rest of their class."

Older Sasuke was squirming in place until Shino spoke up.

"I have a day off from the Academy today so if any students decided to skip today's lesson it's the substitute teacher's problem, not mine. That said..."

"Shut up Shino! That still doesn't change the fact that Sarada-chan went to the Academy alone."

"Well... I... had to train... Sas-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Older Sakura bopped Older Sasuke on the head. Hard.

"Damn it woman, I'm sorry!" he said rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"You're just lucky I stopped all of them and returned them to the Academy." Older Sakura crossed her arms.

"Uhm guys?" said Naruto to get everyone's attention.

"What about these two?" he said pointing at Older Naruto and Sasuke on the ground.

"Oh right, them. Let's get them to the hospital." Older Sasuke sighed.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki Estate, a certain midnight blue-haired mother was scolding her son, again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Oh, I was going to show everyone an awesome prank after school but then we heard that Shino-sensei wasn't teaching us today and we kinda left..." Boruto informed his mother.

"Kinda? I got a call from Sakura-san telling me that you and Sarada-chan along with the rest of your class were running around the village."

"It's not like anyone got hurt, y'know."

"And if I'm not mistaken, your father talked to you about your pranks." Hinata said.

"Hmph, Dad finally got a break from being Hokage and all he's been doing ever since is training-"

"- Young Naruto-kun."

"Yeah! I didn't even know what to call him."

"Boruto, Young Naruto-kun is only staying for 3 more days. It's not like it's forever. Plus, your father has told you all about his adventures in the past. Don't you think Young Naruto-kun needs a little help?"

Boruto scoffed.

"Anyway, they should be getting back for today. Will you be a darling and help mommy set the table?" Hinata asked in the cutest voice she could muster. It worked... Every Time.

"Fine, fine. I'll help. Hey, where's Himawari?"

"She went out to play with some friends. She should be back any minute now." Hinata answered.

"Should I go get her before we start?" Boruto asked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the-"

"I think she's here..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...

"HIMAWARI, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THE DOOR'S OPEN!" Boruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oops, sorry." said Himawari as she entered the house.

"Geez, what was that all about?" asked Boruto. "My head is ringing so bad I think I'll explode." he said making an explosion sound.

"Oh yeah... Mommy... Daddy and Tiny Uncle are in the hospital!"

"What! How? What happened?" asked Hinata with concern in her voice.

"I don't know. I was walking back home when I saw Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura carrying them. I asked them what was wrong and they told me to get back home and tell you to meet everyone at the Hospital and then I ran back here and knocked on the door many times and then-"

"Himawari calm down. Breathe." Hinata told her. The poor girl was out of breath.

"I'm... okay... just... tired, that's all." said Himawari trying as hard as she could to fill her lungs with air again. Himawari was a gentle kid with a personality much like her mother's. That said, she was just as hyperactive as her brother and father.

"Now, Boruto, can you set the table for me sweetie? I'm going to the Hospital but when you're finished I want you to come too. Himawari, help your brother, will'ya?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Alright, we'll meet'ya there!"

"Bye kids. Be good." and with that, Hinata left for the Hospital.

"We're not gonna set the table are we?"

"Nope!"

XXXXXXXX

The Seventh Hokage has seen and felt many things. From a living God Tree, a Rabbit Godess, and Gods among Shinobi in general, Naruto Uzumaki now wished he was fighting the Ten Tails, Kaguya and Madara Uchiha all together at the same time than dealing with the splitting headache he had now.

"Fuck, my head feels like..."

"Crap?"

Older Naruto looked to his right from where the voice was heard and saw the 13 year-old Sasuke Uchiha on a hospital bed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"'In the hospital. Gotta say, it looks a lot better than the Leaf Hospital of my time." said Sasuke looking around the room, noticing the diffirent colors on the wall along with the paintings that they sported. Some were fields of flowers like lillys and sunflowers or hills that were bathed in the sunlight with bright blue sky above them. It was... relaxing.

"Heh, I've always hated hospitals because they were so boring, y'know? And the food was even worse..." said Older Naruto with a shudder.

Sasuke chuckled. "So when you became Hokage you just up and changed everything?"

"No, just made some improvements. When you're stuck in bed for so long, looking around and seeing four white walls, a door and a window it gets depressing. Now, it's somewhat better." Older Naruto informed.

"So what's with the paintings?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, I had Sai make some for every room in the Hospital. Now, if you can't sleep, you just look at them. They're very relaxing."

"I've gotta say, I never thought you'd put that much thought into anything. So what's the hospital food? Ramen?" Sasuke smirked.

"..." No answer came.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!"

"Hey! It's 1000 times better than what they had back then!"

"Some things _never_ change, do they?"

Older Naruto then mumbled something like 'Ramen is the food of the gods' earning another chukle from Sasuke. Then the door opened.

"What happened? Why were you shouting?" asked Older Sakura as she barged into the room.

"Geez Sakura-chan! Indoor voice please. My head's still ringing like hell." said Older Naruto covering his ears with a pillow in a very childish manner.

"God Naruto. You'd think the strongest Hokage the Leaf has ever had would be able to handle a little headache no sweat." Older Sakura teased.

Sasuke decided to speak up. "In any case... The Unsealing was succesful."

Older Naruto immidietly turned serious. "Show me."

Sasuke took off his high collar shirt and revealed the Curse Mark-free skin under it with a smirk on his face.

"Hehe... It worked after all. Guess I haven't lost my edge yet." Older Naruto chuckled.

Just then, everyone that was outside the room, including Hinata, stormed inside. Hinata looked especially worried as she ran to her husband's side next to his bed.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" she asked.

"Hey Hinata. Looks like Sasuke has been training himself too. But Young Sasuke had the Curse Mark and it was getting in their way so I removed it." Older Naruto informed his wife with a heart-warming smile reserved only for her.

"So did anything go wrong? How come you're in the Hospital?" she asked.

"Well for the most part, nothing went wrong. But removing a Curse Mark is extremely taxing... Orochimaru's seals even more so. I almost ran out of chakra so I asked Kurama for help. Guess I haven't used his chakra in so much time that when I was done I felt extremely drained. I collapsed and we ended up here."

"Naruto-kun, there's one thing that strikes me as odd." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"What is it Hime?" Older Naruto asked, confused by her statement.

"How did your Chakra ran out? That's almost impossible and I know that for a fact."

Naruto seemed to process this for a while but in the end he couldn't come up with anything.

"Honestly I have no idea. I'll look into this. Now-" he turned his attention to the rest of the people in the Hospital room. "- I believe all of you deserve some explanations."

XXXXXXXX

It had taken some time to explain everything to the rest of their friends, but in the end, seeing there was nothing they could do, they accepted the situation.

Older Naruto and Sasuke left the Hospital later that day, seeing that everything was okay and there was nothing wrong with either of them. After that, Hinata suggested that Sakura and Sasuke join the rest of the Uzumaki family for dinner. Everyone accepted.

XXXXXXXX

Currently, Older Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, Older Sakura and Older Sasuke (in that order, around the table) were dining peacefully, enjoying Hinata's cooking in silence... that Naruto couldn't _po_ssibly stand another second!

"Alright, I really, really like eating with all of you, especially since I've been eating alone for all of my life... but I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!"

Older Naruto sighed. "Okay... what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but realized that he didn't really have anything to say. He just couldn't stand the silence.

"I really don't have anything particular to say... It's just that... I hate silence."

"Fine then. I actually have something I need to ask you three."

Naruto, Sasuke ans Sakura looked confused. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"What will you three do when you get back to your timeline? What are your goals now?" asked Older Naruto.

Sakura decided to go first. "Well it looks like I have a knack for Medical Ninjutsu and I am very interested in the arts. So I plan on becoming the best Medical Ninja the Leaf has ever had and always keep going forward. I'll protect my comrades and walk beside my teammates as their equal!"

"Way to go Sakura!" Older Sakura encouraged her 13 year-old self.

"What about you two?" Older Sasuke asked the other two genin. They seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes when Sasuke spoke.

"First of all I will train and become stronger so that I can protect what is precious to me... Then I will find and talk to Itachi Uchiha. After everything is dealt with I will begin the restoration of the Uchiha Clan. Sakura..."

Sakura turned to look at him in the eye.

"...Will you help me?"

She fainted on the spot.

"I'll take that as a _yes._" And with that he got back to eating the food in front of him ignoring the surprised glares he was receiving from everyone in the room. Minus one.

"Mommy, what did Tiny Uncle mean and why did Tiny Auntie faint?" asked the ever-innocent Himawari.

"Another time Himawari. Another time." answered Hinata calmly.

"So, Naruto it's your turn."

"Hmmm... I don't really know what to do after all of this." Naruto said honestly.

"What do you mean dobe? It's not like anything's changed for you. You'll get stronger just like everyone and fight to gain the respect of the villagers. Then you'll become Hokage." Sasuke said matter-of factly.

"Actually... So many things have changed that I don't know where to start."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she asked.

"It's about me from your time... isn't it?"

Naruto blushed but nodded. "I really don't know what to do. It's just that... everything's happened so fast that I'm not so sure about my feelings. Now don't get me wrong, I care for Hinata, more than anyone right now and I can easily say I love her. But how do I approach her without arousing suspicion?"

"I think I understand how you feel. It's about Sakura-san. Right now, everyone knows about your crush and honestly believe that you like her."

Naruto nodded.

"So it will cause confusion if you go from Sakura to me over week."

Naruto nodded once more.

"I wouldn't buy it."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"According to you three, your timeline right now is at the Chunin Exams' one month period between the Second and Third Round of the Exams. I was the Hospital, recovering from my fight with Neji nii-san. If you simply showed up and told me what you feel I would think you're taking pity on me."

"So what do I do? What if she does not return my feelings out of doubt?" Naruto asked desperate for the answer to at least one of his problems.

"Just... take it easy on her. After all, I remember I couldn't talk to you for more than a minute without fainting. Imagine if you stormed into my Hospital room and confessed to me..." Hinata trailed off in her thoughts.

"I'm not so sure I could do that... I mean... I really, REALLY wanna talk to her. To sort this out."

"Don't forget, we've got to worry about the exams too, and the Invasion. Can't have you distracted Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"I think you're right teme. Maybe I should figure all of this out after the Exams." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of the Exams..." Older Naruto spoke "... I take it you both want to make Chunin on your first try?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"Forget it."

"What!? Why?" they both asked confused but also enraged.

"Win your matches, but save your strength. If you go all out then you won't be able to help against the Invasion. Don't go showing around your new skills in hopes of getting promoted. The examinations will be cancelled and if you're lucky you may get a field promotion." Older Naruto warned seriously.

They seemed to think about it for a while before nodding. "I guess that makes sense. And we'll have to fight Gaara too right?"

"Yeah, nothing you can't handle though."

XXXXXXXX

Soon enough, they finished dinner and the Uchiha left the Uzumaki estate for the night. It was a long day and they had come a far way in only 4 days. Two more and they were going back. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all thought at the same time...

"_This is gonna be interesting..."_

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Leave a Review and/or a PM telling me your thoughts about everything that has been adressed inside the Author's note!**

**As always...**

**Andrew... out!**


	7. Memories

Author's Notes: Not much longer before this story comes to a close. Team 7 will get back to the Leaf and with the Chunin Exams they'll mark their very first change in history!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Darkness. Pitch black darkness.

Naruto stood there, in the middle of... well, the darkness.

It was cold. Very cold.

Silence. Not a sound from anywhere. He was pretty sure he couldn't even hear his thoughts.

The darkness shifted. The ground altered from darkness to a battlefield.

He looked around as he processed this change and noticed he was in some sort of... crater.

Around the crater he could make out the remains of the Hidden Leaf Village. Still nothing could be heard.

Naruto took a few steps forward when two shadows formed in fromt of him.

He stopped.

"_It's about time we were on our way... Nine Tails." _said the taller shadow with spiky hair and what looked like a cloak with a high collar.

"Wait... the Nine Tails?" Naruto wondered aloud as he lifted his shirt to see that the seal on his stomach was still intact. He sighed.

"What is this?"

"_You bastard! I'll kill you for everything you've done!" _another shadow shouted. It looked like it was pinned to the ground. It also sounded awfully familiar for some reason.

"_So full of hot air. You can't even answer a simple question! It's over." the cloaked shadow replied._

"I don't get it. What does this mean?" Naruto asked. Then he heard footsteps. He turned to look at the direction of the sound and saw another figure with long hair running towards the other two. She lunged forward and attacked the tall shadow, only for him to jump back, avoiding the strike.

"Who is she?"

"_Reinforcements?" _the tall shadow wondered as he stood up.

"_I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun any longer!" _the woman shouted.

"What! Me?" Naruto looked at the shadow pinned to the ground as he realized it was him.

"_Why did you come out here?! Just run! You can't win!" _Shadow Naruto yelled at the woman in warning.

"_I know."_ she answered timidly. Naruto's eyes widened at the voice he heard.

"Hi-Hinata..." he said.

"_What are you talking about!? Hinata, don't just jump in here and throw your life away like this!"_

"_No... I'm here because I want to be. This time, I am going to save you Naruto-kun."_

"Just what is happening here?" Naruto screamed out in frustration from not understanding anything of the situation in front of him.

"_I was always crying and giving up before I even began. I made so many wrong turns in my life I lost count along the way. But... you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto." _Shadow Hinata said to Shadow Naruto.

"I don't need to hear this..." Naruto shut his ears with his hands and closed his eyes.

"_I always chased after you-"_

"No good. I can still hear everything!" Naruto shook his desperately.

"_-wanting to catch up to you... to walk with you side by side..."_

"I know damn it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"_I want to be at your side, I always did."_

"No..."

"_You changed me, Naruto-kun..."_

"No, no, no..."

"_Your smile saved me..."_

"This is too much..."

"_That's why... I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you, Naruto-kun!"_

"Hinata. Stop, please... I already know. I feel the same..."

Naruto felt awful. To throw his mistakes right in his face was too much...

The shadow Hinata turned her head and stared directly at the original Naruto, taking him completely by surprise. He gasped and focused on her intently.

"_Because, I... I love you Naruto-kun."_

Naruto felt a pain in his chest. A pain he never felt before. It was like ripping out his heart and crushing it in front of his face. How blind he had been. If all it took for him to realize what he had been missing out for nearly 4 years was a trip to the future, he would have done it a hell of a lot sooner. If he had someone that showed him complete trust, care, comfort, friendship, love while growing up... he wouldn't have been the same. He would have more reasons to try, to never give up, to live knowing that someone out there cared for him... How blind he had been indeed...

XXXXXXXX

"Hinata..." Naruto said in his sleep.

"Should we let him sleep?" Hinata asked her husband looking at Naruto's sleeping form.

"Nah, he has to get up. It's almost noon!" Older Naruto answered.

"But he looks so peaceful..."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto was watching the fight between Hinata and that shadow. He snorted. This was no fight. This was an onslaught! That cloaked figure evaded Hinata's every strike and countered with ones that he had never seen before. He never even touched her directly! He would just dodge everything and when she got too close for comfort, he would just push her away without lifting more than a finger.

"_Not yet..." _Shadow Hinata, having twisted her ankle, crawled to the pinned-down Naruto with everything she had left.

It hurt to watch. But what could _he _do?

The Shadow Naruto looked down in defeat. He couldn't stand seeing Hinata like this. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't hurt as much if it was anyone else. Even Sakura... but he didn't know why...

"I know why..." Naruto said dryly.

"_Hinata, please don't come any closer. Just... stay down." _the shadow said as the cloaked figure stared at Shadow Hinata in confusion.

"_Why? Why would someone as weak as you... try to resist?"_

Shadow Hinata made it to Shadow Naruto and, with all of her remaining strength, grabbed the rod that pinned his hands to the ground and pulled but it was hopeless. Naruto watched as she shuddered and lost all of her strength the second she toutched the rod.

"_When you know... you'll only die?" _the tall shadow asked.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto staring directly into her eyes as their gazes locked. Then, with a voice weaker than a whisper she answered...

"_Because... I... never give up. And I never... go back on my word. That... is my nindo... My Ninja Way!" _she smiled.

As Shadow Naruto stared at her smiling face, it seemed as if time had slowed down. One second, he was looking at the girl that had come to his aid when no-one else did, then another she was high above the ground. The cloaked shadow brought his hand down and Hinata was slammed, full force, to the ground. He grabbed one of those sharp, black rods and...

XXXXXXXX

"HINATA!"

Naruto woke up drenched in sweat, panting heavily. He then realized-

"Naruto, what happened?" Older Naruto sat at the edge of the bed next to Hinata, who was watching at the scene with worry.

"Just had a nightmare. It's nothing."

"You kept saying my name in your sleep." Hinata informed.

"I don't think it's nothing Naruto. Remember, if there's anyone you can truly talk to, that's me." Older Naruto reassured his younger self.

"Yeah, I know. But still... It felt so real. Almost like a memory."

Older Naruto gulped. Both Hinata and Naruto noticed.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"I was doing some research on the Time Travel scroll yesterday and... uh..."

"Come on, out with it!" Naruto snapped.

"It looks like we're merging."

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, Older Sakura and Older Sasuke were having breakfast. Sarada didn't have to go to the Academy because it was Saturday so, Sakura had prepared a bigger breakfast than usual. Not that anyone minded. Sarada was talking to her mother, telling her all about her progress in the Academy so far as Older Sasuke listened. Not being in the Leaf except for a few special occasions, he realized he had missed a lot of things. Meanwhile, Sakura was studying Sasuke intently. Sure, they were pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend by now but... his behavior changed just as he learned about their future family. She did NOT want a forced relationship.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura.

"What is it?"

"See, I-I was wondering... um, are we like... b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend now?"

"_Damn! The nervousness is getting to me."_ Sakura thought.

"I guess so."

"Oh. Ok."

Sasuke turned his attention back to his plate.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed.

"What now Sakura?"

"Do you like me."

Sasuke choked.

"W-What are you rambling about now?" he asked. Sarada, Older Sasuke and Older Sakura noticed the commotion and listened intently.

"You see, I've noticed that you started behaving differently towards me exactly after you learned of our family. I don't want to force you into a relationship." Sakura stated looking down.

Sasuke sighed again.

"Sakura."

She raised her head to look at him.

"You're being annoying."

Older Sasuke stiffled a laugh and Older Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Suck it up." she answered.

"Oh I see." said Sakura, all her doubts and fears now pretty much confirmed.

"But...-"

"Huh?" she looked up again.

"I like it."

Sakura looked dumbfounded. She did not expect this at all.  
>"Sure, you can be annoying sometimes but it adds to the mix. Plus, the only thing I used to hate more than Itachi was the fangirls. And I can clearly see you're not one of them. Otherwise he wouldn't be here." he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at Older Sasuke.<p>

"You're brash, outgoing, tough and bossy. But you are also calm, collected and also gentle when you want to. It's like a mystery I yearn to solve but just can't. That is what interests me in you. And that is also the reason I am okay with us being more than teammates..." he finished and leaned closer to her face.

Sakura was overwhelmed. She knew better than anyone that Sasuke didn't say anything he didn't mean. And that was enough to put her at ease. She leaned closer to him as well and just as they were about to close the gap between them...

"Ewww gross!" Sarada made gagging noises and ran off to her room.

XXXXXXXX

"Wha-What do you mean 'merging'?" Naruto asked.

"As certain events between two alike timelines unfold, and the events of one timelime get closer alike to one-another, the timelines merge in time, resulting in the absorption of one personality by another." Older Naruto explained.

"You said what now?"

"Look... Take the Chunin Exams as an example. The memories and experiences I've aquired during my Chunin Exams will be merged with your memories and experiences when that specific event has occurred in both timelines. Eventually, they will become one and there will be no diffirances between the two timelines. It's the same reason_ I _can't remember myself time-traveling and meeting _my_ future self."

Naruto took a few minutes to process this before speaking.

"So you're saying that you don't remember yourself traveling to the future because this timeline has merged with another. And now, when we get back, ours will be merged with yours in turn?"

"Yup, pretty much." he grinned nervously.

"Naruto-kun, what will happen to us?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, as their timeline progresses and follows events we've been through, there won't be a diffirance. In time, they will have the exact memories and skills as us and one day they won't remember traveling to the future at all. Then, they will meet Team 7 from the past again and the cycle will begin all over again."

"Hmm, makes sense... I guess." Hinata nodded.

"So do I tell Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't matter. In the end it's still the same. The only diffirance is you can change your future however you like. How knows, maybe when I time-traveled, I did something that resulted in me and Hinata getting together and in an alternate timeline, me and Sakura are together and Sasuke is dead." Older Naruto shrugged.

"Okaaay. I'm just gonna go back to sleep and think about this." Naruto said.

"Oh and Naruto..."

"What's up?" he asked.

"That nightmare of yours, I think I know what it is. I think... the merging has already started and what you saw was indeed a memory. My memory."

"_If that was indeed a memory, I'll do anything takes to prevent it from happening again..." _Naruto thought as he crawled under his bedsheets once more.

"_Things will change! I promise. And I never break a promise! Just like you, Hinata..."_

**I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Anyway,**

**Andrew... out!**


End file.
